An economically important class of olefin polymerization catalysts includes chromium-silica-titanium catalysts. Rigorous drying of the water-sensitive catalyst components is often required but drying processes increase the time and cost of production. Development of an aqueous solution suitable for depositing titanium onto a silica-based catalyst support would reduce the costs of production of olefin polymerization catalysts. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop new methods of producing olefin polymerization catalysts.